


folklore

by StevetomyBucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Folklore, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short, Stand alone stories, depends on the song, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetomyBucky/pseuds/StevetomyBucky
Summary: taylor swifts last two albums (folklore and evermore) have been a religious experience for me and tumblr has made me associate every song with destiel so here we gobtw these are pretty loosely based and also there is no flowpls enjoy this chaotic garbage fire:)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. the 1

**Author's Note:**

> the 1 by taylor swift lyrics
> 
> I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit  
> Been saying "yes" instead of "no"  
> I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though  
> I hit the ground running each night  
> I hit the Sunday matinée  
> You know the greatest films of all time were never made  
> I guess you never know, never know  
> And if you wanted me, you really should've showed  
> And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow  
> And it's alright now  
> But we were something, don't you think so?  
> Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool  
> And if my wishes came true  
> It would've been you  
> In my defense, I have none  
> For never leaving well enough alone  
> But it would've been fun  
> If you would've been the one  
> I had this dream you're doing cool shit  
> Having adventures on your own  
> You meet some woman on the internet and take her home  
> We never painted by the numbers, baby  
> But we were making it count  
> You know the greatest loves of all time are over now  
> I guess you never know, never know  
> And it's another day waking up alone  
> But we were something, don't you think so?  
> Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool  
> And if my wishes came true  
> It would've been you  
> In my defense, I have none  
> For never leaving well enough alone  
> But it would've been fun  
> If you would've been the one  
> I, I, I persist and resist the temptation to ask you  
> If one thing had been different  
> Would everything be different today?  
> We were something, don't you think so?  
> Rosé flowing with your chosen family  
> And it would've been sweet  
> If it could've been me  
> In my defense, I have none  
> For digging up the grave another time  
> But it would've been fun  
> If you would've been the one  
> (Ooh)

Chapter 1: the 1

Hester was right. From the very millisecond that Castiel laid a hand on Dean Winchester in hell, he was lost. Pulled in by some unforeseen force that changed Castiel forever. He devoted his entire being to the Righteous Man without ever really knowing why. Until he did. Until it was all so clear that it hurt. It hurt because it could never be. So Castiel gave everything he had to the Winchesters and integrated himself in their little chosen family.  


He watched Dean and ached when Dean engaged in meaningless hookups, his fall into alcoholism, his consuming anger. He fell for Dean and with him when Dean battled with the Mark of Cain. And yet, despite all of Dean Winchester’s many faults, Castiel could still see the brightness of his soul. Could feel how much it loved and cared about the world and the people on it. If only Castiel could see how much dimmer Dean’s light got when the angel was away. The despair It and it’s carrier felt when Castiel died again and again.  


The second time they were in Purgatory was the first time they began to understand what that feeling was. Dean almost said it, but Castiel stopped him. Dean reburied his words, placing them deep in his mind because why would Castiel feel the same. He will never know. He can’t. He just isn’t built that way Dean. He doesn’t feel what humans feel. He’ll never know that he is the one.  


Everything was so broken. Castiel had a raging storm in his chest. He wanted to tell Dean his truth. To declare his love loud enough to be heard from Heaven to Hell. He wanted it more than anything, but he couldn’t. Not without the Empty coming for him and Jack still needed him. If that one thing had been different. If all of his wishes could come true. He’ll never know that he is the one.  


Then they did. Death came and along with her the truth. The words buried underneath fear and anger and despair came bursting out of Castiel only with the thought to save Dean Winchester. And he did. The Empty came and left, taking Castiel and Death with it, leaving one. Its soul screamed out and Dean bowed his head and grieved for the angel that changed him.


	2. cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on whatever i happen to imagine when i listen to cardigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am an abysmal writer i just have a lot of feelings about taylor swift and supernatural
> 
> if you see grammar or punctation mistakes just know that i tried and therefore you shouldn't criticize me

Dean Winchester has always had some issues with seeing his own self-worth. Being treated like a disposable soldier from the time he was four can do that to a man. Dean knew that's all he was too. A soldier. "Daddy's blunt little instrument". Even Sam knew it. He told Dean that too, back in Roosevelts Asylum. So Dean repressed and then repressed some more. Lost himself in skimpy bars and pool games and found validation in meaningless hookups. He told Sam that this was just the life of a hunter. You can't create relationships without exposing them to the supernatural and getting them killed. Giving what Sam had just gone through with Jessica, it was a pretty easy lie to get Sam to believe. It was further solidified as the years went on (turns out Sam has really shitty luck when it came to dating). For years the only real relationships Dean maintained were Sam and Bobby. Until Hell.

Castiel knew everything of Dean. Fought through the hordes of Hell to raise him from perdition. That should have been the end of it. Castiel was an angel who's only purpose was that of Heaven, but something went wrong. Or, more accurately, incredibly right. Castiel rebelled for Dean and became "Cas". He saw Dean for all that he was and all he could be. The other angels had no chance at comprehending why Cas chose Dean Winchester, this _human_ , over Heaven. They didn't rebuild Dean. Didn't see his soul, still beautiful, despite the darkened edges. For the first time in Dean's life he was chosen. Not as a mindless solider, or to take care of Sam, or be a meat suit for an archangel, but as himself. 

* * *

Under a streetlight Dean told Cas to never change, but he already had. Cas changed the moment they touched and his grace attached itself to Dean's soul. Dean didn't know it yet, but Cas had changed him too. 

They never said anything. The stolen moments in the impala and when Sam walked out of the room was all they needed. It was all they thought they could have. For years it went on this way, this endless cycle of longing and heartbreak. The bloodstains and scars of the betrayals. Every time Dean tried to walk away from Cas, every time they both thought, "this is it", their profound bond lingered, haunting them. Inevitably bringing them back together. Neither could understand why. Not until the second time they were in Purgatory was it all clear. When Dean thought he lost Cas again, what had been there all along knocked him off his feet. This angel, this cosmic being, _Cas_ , chose him. Every time that Dean felt like he was nothing, just an "old cardigan under someones bed", Cas chose him.

* * *

... And years later, in Jack's new Heaven, Dean chose Cas. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i hate this but i fs don't have the energy or the motivation to attempt to fix it


End file.
